Hiroi Kyozai
Hiroi Kyozai (従巨材 hiroi kyozai ; Eng Lit Translation, "Junior Calibre,") is Tome's partner within the Crimson Knights as well as its Lieutenant. He was designated previously as #19 of the Bijounaga. Appearance: Hiroi protrays a well-defined, muscular man that stands at average height, with well kempt silver hair that is held in a small ponytail going down to the top of his back. His hair is divided between his browline with two single strands, with silver brows arching over deep, dark blue eyes beneath them, giving him a very defining characteristic. He bears no visible scarring, showing that of a man with high resilience and hardly any visible seams closed from defeats and ruins, mostly due to his Bijounaga nature. Hiroi's most seen attire is that of a collared blue jacket that's wrapped overtop a black muscular sleeveless shirt, with a shoulder strap or harness that usually holsters his Zanpakutō on or on his orange-blue belt on his left hip. He usually wears army-style cargo pants with a pair of orange-laced brown army boots, showing off his militaristic and usually violent nature while having a forward composed disposition towards those around him. Personality: Hiroi usually steps onto a battlefield with a composed sense of self-confidence and eagerness, almost bordering a stoic dispassionate self when truly releasing his true power. However, when facing against unknown elements, or when people upset him openly, he has a fiery wrathful temper that usually overrides his natural cool-headed and logical mindset, making him capable of making reckless maneuvers and confrontations towards those beyond his scope or control. Hiroi has been seen as a rival-like brother of Tome's, finding him the closest thing to a sibbling within his life as well as a mentor. Sometimes going from a protective compatriot to a competitive ally, Hiroi is streadfastly loyal to Tome, and would find next to no reason to abandon him or turn on him for any reason whatsover. Synopsis: -Crossroads Collision, When Titans and Gods Clash! (Debut) Affiliations: -Bijōnaga (ナガビジュー, Bijou no Naga. Lit Superior Organisms): A extremely rare race of artificially constructed entities created by the once renowned, then turned mad human scientist, Doctor Nanbu, made of a string of known elements within known Spiritual Species as Arrancar and Soul Reapers. In the end, after seeing the mad doctor's schemes of making him immortal and destroying all those in his path, Hiroi was offered a way out by the at large rogue Bijounaga, Tome Kūgun. Since then, Hiroi has cut nearly all ties with both the Doctor and his fellow kindred of artificial lifeforms, set out to create his own destiny with his brother at his side. -Crimson Knights - -Black Blood Sect - -Espada Afilado - -Hantā - History: Powers/Abilities: Unlimited Source of Spiritual Power: Due to the nature and construction of his body, Hiroi has a "battery" or fuel source within his body that continually absorbs Spirit Energy within the atmosphere and has a limitless supply of it, allowing him to pull off incredible feats of power and attacks that would normally wear out even the most resilient and hearty of combatants. His Spiritual Pressure is massive and overwhelming when emanated, almost to the equivalent of a wrathful sun weighing down on you, scorching you, and wanting to devour you whole without a trace. Using this amount of power, Hiroir can use with precise and deadly effeciency within his combat styles and defenses, allowing him to stand on par with some of the best known fighter's within the Spiritual Realms and the World of the Living. Spiritron Dominance: An affect that has hence evolved in the remaining Bijounaga is the ability to fully control, or moreover "Dominate" Spiritrons as a whole, in all forms known and unknown. While extreme personalized and mental training is required fully hone this unique species attribute, Hiroi has attained great power from this and has hence utilized to maximixe the effectiveness and power behind his techniques and personal movement. Unparalleled Zanjutsu Master: Hiroi, having adapted and enhanced his personal array of sword styles from countless masters throughout both the World of the Living and iconic figures within the Spiritual Realm's finest entities of combat. Doing this, as well as assimilating some of his fellow Bijounaga's past combat data and styles of their own for his own custom-personalized use, Hiroi has attained incredible versatility and strength within the arts of bladed combat. Hakuda Master: While not in the same league as his brother, Hiroi is quite capable of contending with some of the most powerful masters of hand-to-hand combat within the Spiritual Realms, often using this form of combat to strengthen his swordmsanship or when he's in a complete fit of rage towards his opponent(s). Capable of utilizing highly difficult martial artistic maneuvers and techniques, to simplistic yet disciplined forms of brawler-type fighting styles, Hiroi is very adaptable in his field of fist-foot type of combat. Inventive Kidō Master: Having thoroughly researched throughout the arts of Desctruction, Binding, Barriers and the like within Kidō, Hiroi has become incredibly adept at utilizing the full potential of most known spells with a almost unrivaled useage, as he has the ability of utilizing almost full power without incantations to most known spells. Hiroi has even utilized his plethora of spellcraft knowledge in this field to craft and customize his own array of unique Kidō that is inherently his and his alone. Unrivaled Hohō Master: Though Hiroi already possesses incredible speed within the borders of inhuman traits, Hiroi has learned the useage of high-speed movements within the arts of Flash Step becomes essential when dealing with unknowns and highly evasive opponents. Being able to effortless move at high speeds, Hiroi can move at almost blinding movements when using Flash Step, and thus he only uses Flash Step when dealing with incredibly swift or powerful opponents when necessary. Seisatsu Abilities: Atomic Manipulation: Because of his origins as a Bijounaga, Hiroi has been granted the unique and terrifying ability to manipulate spitirons and molecules alike to a nucleic and atomic level, allowing him to preform any number of unorthodox, unpredictable, and powerful abilities. Hiroi has stated he has never had to use this form of ability against a single opponent of yet, but has harnessed meticulous control over it due to the catastrophic backlashes it could have around him if he didn't. Indesctructible Body: While Hiroi wouldn't state he's "Invincible" his body's construction was more durable than most Reapers and Humans alike would train centuries to attain. Without any effort, Hiroi could take a full on hit by a freight train and not even register it. A sword slash would only spark off him like a misinterpertation to Hierro and the discharge of stronger spiritual pressure *which could still be done due to his internal core's immensely high Spiritual Power*. However, the weakness is pulled by its own indestructible form, as any well placed *powerful* Hakuda or Kendo style strike to his body would indefinitely harm him. Advanced Senses: A gift from his "creation" Hiroi has augmented five senses that allow him to be on par with some of the most feral and honed killers and warriors, even bestial Hollow-like creatures who rely solely on the senses rather than fighting ability are no match for Hiroi's enhanced array of sensory input and output. Advanced Communications: While some would call it a form of telepathy, it is a highly evolved form of internal computing communications that is linked with each Bijounaga to its network of "brethren". When the "disfunctional", "failures", and "rogue" Bijounaga left Doctor Harumasa's control, they purposely blocked off all connection with the remaining "brothers" they could so they wouldn't be tracked, Hiroi being no exception. Hiroi though, when fighting against opponents in tandem with another Bijounaga, can recieve immediate mental suggestions and tactical strategies wordlessly and at near light speed from him/her, and do this vice versa. This makes utilizing techniques that would usually be unfamiliar, incredibly effective, as well as "learned" abilities much more Superior Intellect/Incredible Growth Rate: Bijounaga, having been granted incredible intelligence that has the capacity to exceed their brilliantly mad "creator", have also developed a secondary function that is battle oriented. The ability to understand the innermost workings of a fighting style displayed and/or recorded from the past, and employing it themselves. Hiroi has utilized this ability to grant himself incredible versatility and adaptabilitty within combat, allowing himself to even "copy" enemy's personally utilized techniques to a nearly perfect level of prowess. Longevity/"Immortality": While some would claim as such, the Bijounaga are as close to immortal beings as they get. With the threat of dying in combat being next to coincindential and nearly purposeful, Bijounaga can live indefinitely long lives without any fatiguing or physical/mental degeneration that most races experience sooner or later. Even capable of being immunity of poisons of nearly any type, Hiroi can live to be nearly a thousand and still be at the peak of his game as he was when he was first "created". Weakness: As most Bijounaga, Hiroi is given a specific if not iconic weakness if deployed by the enemy correctly. His heels are the most weakest part of his superstructure, with one titanic force or a precise and significant cutting power hitting him there, it would significantly reduce all of his body's enhanced endurance and functions, making him more "mortal" than he would have been. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakuto: Behind the scenes/Trivia: -Hiroi Kyozai's physical appearance is referenced from the widely known Anime/Manga series DBZ's protagonist, Future Trunks. -As to have a main duo of Bijounaga characters, I decided to make Hiroi as a Soul Reaper variant to offset his brother's Arrancar/Hollow variant set of abilities for a more unique and seperate set of abilities and tactics. Quote(s):